My Contract With The Devil
by handmemysandwich
Summary: "I'm the perfect Mikan Sakura they say, but honestly, I think I'm worse than a whore, I was about to get married, to someone I love, but I chose to sell myself for publicity, I married you for my company because I wanted my parents to be happy. And until now, I regret the day that I was the perfect Mikan Sakura because I never really got what I wanted."
1. CHAPTER ONE: Mikan

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Lol. So this was actually one of my stories in my other account. I decided to change the rating and go incognito to some people who knows my other account _for personal reasons. Haha._

Anyway, I twitched some of the parts and I'm really sorry if I can't lengthen this chapter. (Sucks, I know.) You know the drill, flames, reviews and suggestions are more than welcome.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

"You are going to marry the heir of Hyuuga industries whether you like it or not!"

We just got home from that freaking dinner and yes. Thanks to the greatest parents in the world I have to marry this spoiled, airhead, heir of a big company freak, so that our companies could team up with each other. Weird isn't it? I mean, I asked my father many times as to why the hell do we need to use this marriage instead of using a simple contract. He always said he has his reasons, reasons that cannot be simply answered.

Reasons that cannot be simply answered my ass.

_Indeed life was never that easy for someone like me._

Many stories had already been made, many interviews had already been held but all they could say was one thing:

"Mikan Sakura, heiress of the Sakura group of companies, how can your life be so perfect?"

HOW CAN MY LIFE BE SO PERFECT?

MY LIFE?

PERFECT?

I don't think I can ever put those words in the same sentence. But then, our company needed good publicity or any kind of publicity they needed. So hooray! It involved me telling the media about everything I do and I am telling you, this life is NOT perfect. It is not even close.

One thing I know about this Hyuuga kid (we only met for like five minutes or so, after he walked out at that restaurant when our parents told us that we are going to marry by next month. Honestly, I am even kind of thankful that he did that.) Again, one thing I know about this Hyuuga kid is that, he is 'somewhat' like me. He is 'somewhat' like me in the sense that we are both followed by the public 24/7, but unlike me, from what I heard, this Hyuuga kid is not so much of a nice guy. He keeps shooing the paparazzi away (even threw a rock on one). He doesn't really care whether he is being watched or not. Yet, what makes me wonder is how much the media loves someone like him. Everyone loves a bad boy I guess. Nevertheless, I really don't. So hopefully, this Natsume comes to his senses and refuses to marry me, since I can never say no to my parents. Oh wait, someone's calling me. Wait, it's an unknown number? Should I answer it?

"Hello? Who's this?"

"It's Hyuuga, dumb girl."

"Excuse me?"

"I said it's Hyuuga, dummy? Hyuuga, Natsume? I'm all over the news, so I don't think I need to introduce myself" I heard him smirk. What a conceited freak.

"I heard you the first time, and I must say, I have never met someone as conceited and as ugly as you."

"Now, what happened to the sweet innocent girl that everyone loves?"

"She happens to talk to the biggest ass in the whole world"

"I knew it. Your personality was all just a kiss-up for the media."

"Well, at least I try to be nice at some point, unlike you. How did you even manage to get my number? I don't need this crap. I'M HANGING UP"

"Wait. Wait. Wait! I have my sources, I told them to give me your number."

"What do you need then?"

"We have to talk. Lunch tomorrow at that same restaurant. Okay. Bye."

"Wait. I have to do somethi-"

And he hung up. ARRRGGHHH! Why world? Why do you do this to me? Why do you hate me so much?

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. CHAPTER TWO: Mikan

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

If you're wondering, is she really going to annoy me with her endless Author's Notes? The answer is, YES. YES I WILL. Prepare to be annoyed. Hahaha. _Annoy. Annoy. Annoy. _Well, I really tried, **tried so hard** to lengthen this chapter, but then, it's not really my forte. Hopefully, I'll do better next time.

Enjoy

insert promo about begging you to review here

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**

"I really don't like you, and I have no intentions of marrying you"

"Wow! That would've hurt if only, I didn't feel the same way. Cut the crap Hyuuga, what do you need?" I said while smiling, because you never know, the media people these days are very aggressive.

"I'm here to offer you a deal within our parents' deal"

"I'm listening."

"We would just marry each other for one or two years, until both company gets what they want, and after that, we're going to get divorced and go our separate ways"

"Good plan, but how do you suggest that we break it off, considering that the media will speculate on what happened to –as much as I hate saying this- our relationship? People we care about might get involved in this."

"We'll tell them what other couples tell them when they break up; you cheated on me, or whatever."

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU DECIDE ON THAT!" Whoops, too loud Mikan, ugh, I can't believe this guy.

"Why not? Don't you hate being that phony act you're putting up in front of the camera? Wouldn't it be nice to be free from what people would think of you?"

I have to be honest, I do hate being controlled by the camera all the time, but that would just disappoint my parents, and I don't want that.

"I do Hyuuga, but I can never be selfish, I don't want my parents to be disappointed in me."

"Psh. No wonder you are so stuck up. Well, we can tell them that we are just too different or whatever. The question is, are you with me or not?"

"Of course I'm in Hyuuga. I wouldn't want to be stuck suffering for all eternity by being married to you."

"You're just saying that, if I know, you had always had the hots for me and you can't wait to tie me down."

"Charming. I wonder what people see in you, because all I see is this spoiled eight-year old trapped in a man's body."

"For starters, that body, that the spoiled eight-year old is trapped in, is what the women all over the world is ogling about. Second is maybe because I'm not a bogus little miss nice girl who pretends that she loves the world and all that sht."

"So you really think that you're this man who is heaven's gift to mankind? I guess this conversation is over so I better go, I have a lot of things to do, and as much as I'd love to stay, I really don't want to. So good luck to your plan Hyuuga. Goodbye and good riddance."

As I was about to leave, he pulled me back to his seat, which made me sit on his lap, then he whispered.

"Wait honey, you're forgetting something."

"Let me go Hyuuga, I really don't want to make a scene here."

"Exactly, so we better get out of here together, acting like a real couple. Because if people get the wrong message, it might just ruin the whole plan, though if it's too hard for you to handle falling in love with me, I would understand if you leave now."

"Are you kidding me? You're such a terrible person, and I would bet anything that no one would ever fall in love with you." I said while trying to act as if we are a couple with all that face touching and stuff.

"I think I'm getting nauseous, shall we go now _honey?_"

We stood up and left the restaurant letting people think that we do not want them to see us together having our _private_ time as a couple, when in fact we really want them to.

So Hyuuga drove me home, and the car ride was not entirely that entertaining considering that it was full of the strategies we will use for the scheme we are planning to do. I am pretty sure it involved a lot of screaming as well.

"Don't I get a good night kiss from my fiancée?" he told me as I was about to leave his car

"Suck it up Hyuuga. You better run home now, while I'm still nice. You never know, I might just let all the dogs out here so they could eat you alive."

"Shush, honey, I don't want you to be widowed so early." He said as he touched my face

I was about to say many grim things to him when my mom showed up in front of us.

"Natsume, what a pleasant surprise! Come inside!"

"I really think that Natsume is tired already so he needs to go home now, right dear?" I said while trying to muster a faint cry, suggesting that he needs to go away, yet for some dark reason that Natsume Hyuuga really wants to ruin my life. He smiled at me.

"Nonsense, of course, I'll be right inside." My mom excitedly went inside the house and ordered the maids to prepare something

"Just what do you think you're doing Hyuuga?"

"Oh just getting my in laws' approval… And making you miserable"

"You will pay for this."

"I'd love to see you try."

So its Natsume's first dinner with us and like dad said, it was the first of many. They were so happy, I was so miserable, Natsume was so fake nice, telling them about being so eager to be '_in the business'_ at such a young age, I was still miserable and I really wanted to stab him with my fork.

But wait there's more.

"This man is what I'm talking about Mikan, unlike _that _guy you dated." Dad whispered.

"Excuse me, I'm tired, I'll just go upstairs." And just like that, I walked away and left them struck by my _'sudden actions'_.

"Sorry Natsume, she's just a little tired. Maybe some other time?" I heard my mom said

"It's okay, it's a little late already, thanks anyways Mr. and Mrs. Sakura." Ugh, how fake. I really don't want to hear this.

So I'm here sitting inside my room now, thinking about why and how I ended up in this mess, when my dad came in.

"Mikan, I'm really sorry about dinner, I know that you're upset."

"It's okay dad. No worries."

"No, I really am. I shouldn't be mentioning about your previous relationship, I know you're just worried that he might hear it. But I'm really happy it ended up that way. Anyway, I better go. Good night honey."

I can't even say good night properly without my throat being dry and all that. HE'S HAPPY WITH WHAT? With Natsume and I ending up together because of this contract that they put up, or because I'm not seeing _him_ anymore.

Oh wait, someone texted.

_I hope you're happy, be prepared for more tortures soon_

_-N_

KILL ME. _Kill me now. Please._

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


	3. CHAPTER THREE: Natsume

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So I finally (kind of) did it. This chapter is the longest I've ever written. And for those of you who have read this before when it was still in the different rating, I kind of edited/lengthen some parts.

PS: This wasn't proofread so please bear with the errors.

Flames/Reviews/Suggestions are highly appreciated.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

"You think you're so smart Natsume Hyuuga? Well two can play that game."

She said as she entered our living room, because it wasn't enough that my parents let her inside the house without being dragged out by security.

"None sense Natsume, you two need some alone time together." My mother said.

"Yeah and we need some grandchildren soon." Dad said and he winked at me.

Oh god can this be more annoying? I was almost in the verge of throwing up, when I saw her face, looks like someone's a little nervous. Hm. I wonder if…

"Please excuse us, we'll be heading to my room." My parents smiled. Oh Sakura, you're plan will backfire soon enough. I dragged her into my room quickly and pinned her to the wall.

"What are you doing Hyuuga?" She practically screamed, too bad no one can hear her from here.

"Oh nothing, why so nervous Sakura? Afraid I might do something to you?" I said as I held her chin up lightly and forced her to look at me.

"What's the problem cat got your tongue?"

"Get off of me Hyuuga. Now." She tried to push me, I have to admit, for a girl she's quite strong. But just not strong enough for me.

"Why should I? You heard them, they want grand kids And I bet my in laws do too. Is that right honey?" I said, tracing her jaw lines.

"Stop this!"

"Why? But I'm having so much fun." And I inched closer to her face.

She closed her eyes. Hm. Why would she even think that I would do perverted things to her? For starters, she is not even that pretty. Well, she is pretty… Pretty ugly that is. Her voice is trembling, I can sense her vulnerability. Oh how I love this. Wait, why is her lips like that? It seems so...

*slap*

"Why did you slap me?"

"Wha- why did you kiss me?"

"You know you liked it, you kissed me back. Why is it even a big deal, is it your first kiss?"

"I didn't you jerk! And of course not! You're not my first ki- that and it's not even one. It was just a… Arghhh! Natsume Hyuuga, you are going to pay for this."

"You did. It was a kiss Mikan, why can't you even say it? And what do you mean I'm not your first? I always thought of you as the, I-wouldn't-do-anything-until-I-get-married type."

"Shut up. And I told you I didn't…"

Our argument was cut short when someone knocked on the door. This girl is so annoying. Why is she making a big deal out of this? She should be thankful, a lot of girls swoon over me yet I chose her. Ugh. I have to stop thinking about this girl, she's so annoying.

"Kids, lunch is ready. Oh, was I interrupting something?"

"No, not at all."

She quickly changed her impression. This girl is really such a phony. She really pisses me off.

* * *

Lunch:

"So Mikan, we heard you do charity work? How interesting." Mom said.

"Yeah. It's wonderful. I have been doing it secretly for over three years now."

"Really what do you do there?" Dad asked acting as if he was so curious.

"Well, we go to locations like mountains and slum areas where there are shortages on service then we settle there for about a week and I guess and then we bond with the children there."

"That is so nice, Mikan."

"Yeah. The experience is just so amazing; it keeps me grounded and appreciative by seeing the reality of life."

"Hm. That is basically, what Natsume needs." Really Dad? Really? Tch. This conversation is impossible.

"Natsume can come with me, I'll be going there next week." The witch said as she winked at me. I knew it she's doing this on purpose.

"Too bad, I have a lot of things to do in the office." I said acting as if I really want to go. Ha. You think you're so smart Sakura.

"No Natsume, it's okay. You can go with Mikan. We'll take care of your work."

"That's great Mr. Hyuuga!"

"No, no dad really, it's okay."

"None sense Natsume. Go with her. And Mikan, you're practically my daughter. Call me dad."

I HATE YOU MIKAN SAKURA.

* * *

So that dreaded week came and we basically fought about everything, I told _your highness_ that we should've hired a driver, but she told me that he gave theirs the week off. Seriously? She didn't even let me drive because _she knows the place_ and I don't. That's not even the only thing we argued about. Don't even get me started about the place. It was downright ancient. It was as if no one bothered to see this isolated place.

"So you're telling me, that I will sleep here? Do you have any idea who I am?" I said seeing this room wherein the space is so little it can barely fit a small descent bed. I doubt that this thing will be stable in case of a storm.

"You're an ass. And yes, you will sleep either in this small house or outside, where the animals would be more than willing to feast on your bones."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Just then, this village person came and told us a rather unpleasant surprise.

"Hi there, where will my room be this time?" The phony little girl said with an ugly smile.

"Oh. We thought you were okay with sleeping here with your fiancé."

"But umm… Isn't there like another room or something?"

"Sorry Miss Sakura, but there's no room le-"

"It's okay. I'm okay with her staying here." I said while I put my arm on her shoulders.

"But umm…"

"Okay, so I guess this is settled then. I just have to say thank you so much for all the things you have been through just to support us and that… you two look so good together, even the others said so. Good night."

"Good night."

Mikan Sakura looked like she was struck by lightning. Here comes the…

"Just what the hell were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to thank you for being so nice to me these past few days."

"You little rascal."

"You're welcome."

"Whatever. I'm taking the bed."

"No you're not. It is either I take it and you sleep somewhere else, or you sleep with me. But I guess, sleeping next to 'Tokyo's hottest bachelor' wouldn't be much of a problem to you."

"Oh gee, I feel like barfing. Fine, I'll take the floor. I just want to sleep; it was such a long drive."

"Wait, are you serious right now?" I didn't get an answer, she was already sleeping. Is she serious? I mean, we can both sleep here. Oh wait. That's disgusting but she's so… ugh. Oh well.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh"

"Ugh. Please shut up."

"What did you do to me while I was asleep?"

"You mean you don't remember? You were so wild last night."

"Wa-what?"

"I never knew you had this thing for me." Wait, is that a blush?

"I… I don't. What happened? Tell me, pppleasse."

I burst out laughing.

"You should've seen your face."

"I hate you!" She began throwing me pillows

"I carried you last night here okay. You were having a hard time sleeping in the floor and I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Oh. I… I'm sorry. Uhh. Thanks."

"After what you did. Hm. Let's get to work. What are we going to do here anyway?"

"Let's see." She said as she held my hand and led me to the villagers.

"Pretty princess! I missed you so much" A girl who was about four years old with a slightly huge scar on her face said as she ran to the witch and hugged her.

"Aww. I missed you guys too. What have you been up to lately?"

"Well, it turns out I was- Hey who is that guy?" She said pointing at me

"Oh. He's… He's"

"I'm her friend. Hi I'm Natsume. What's your name?"

"I'm Melody. Pretty Princess gave me that name because she said that I have a nice voice. Wait, are you like her prince?"

"Prince? What do you mean?"

"You know, like in the story book pretty princess gave me. You will fight the evil witch then you will kiss pretty princess and marry her and be happy."

"Melody, honey, why don't you go play with your friends, look they're having so fun?" Mikan interrupted

"Oh okay! See you later pretty princess and handsome prince." She said as she hugged us goodbye.

"Hey! We were talking. I was about to tell her that you are actually the evil witch."

"Funny how she sees you as a prince, when you look and act like a troll."

"Oh come on Mikan, have you seen your future husband lately?"

"Melody is special. She's still here because she was the only survivor in their family when this village burned down last year. No one knew how she got out of the fire, but she doesn't have anything else but this village. And that scar on her face, it will always be a reminder of what happened to her family."

"Oh. Who takes care of her here?"

"Some nights, she'll be with the head of this town, some nights she will be with other families. Everyone here loves her, because she always lightens everyone's day even at a young age and even if we all know the sadness and pain that she had gone through."

"Mikan, she needs a family. Everyone needs one."

"I know, I've been trying to convince her to be a part of a friend of mine's family because they can't have a child, but she always refuses. I don't understand why."

"What about us. I mean, you and me?"

"Natsume, we're going to get divorced. And where will that leave her? I've always wanted to adopt her, but I would be very unfair to her, considering all the works I have to do."

"I will find a way, I promise."

* * *

I can't believe it's the last day. More importantly, I can't believe that I was actually having fun, helping out here _with her_. I mean, looking at her now made me realize that she wasn't really that phony Mikan Sakura I knew, well maybe she is a little. But I guess, she's pretty okay.

"Natsume you're spacing out."

"Huh-wha-what?" Just then, someone came to our door.

"Miss Sakura, I know you're about to leave but a woman outside just had her water broke. We have no time to send her anywhere."

"Okay okay. Don't panic. I'll be on my way." Then the man left.

"What? You're delivering children now? Where do you think you're going?"

"Natsume, stop, this is not my first time doing this. Trust me."

"What? I'll go with you."

"Okay fine. Just, calm down Hyuuga, you're sounding like a sissy."

* * *

I was almost having a mental break down. What if she fails at her I'm-a-doctor attempt? What if this village gets rid of us because of her? Wait, who is tugging on my shirt?

"Prince!" she whispered.

"Hi there Melody." I gave her a piggy back ride.

"Are you leaving today?" She said with a sob

"Yeah. I'm sorry. We will come back. I promise."

"It's okay. Just as long as you promise me that you will make princess happy because when she's with prince she looks very very happy."

"Really? You think so?"

"Yes, she smiles more. She sings and she doesn't cry at night."

"What do you mean she doesn't cry at night?"

"Uhm. When princess is here, I go to sleep with her. And she always has nightmares. With prince, princess doesn't cry anymore. So promise me, you will make her happy."

_"Yes of course, I promise."_

"It's a girl" Mikan said as she went out of the room. The father's reaction was priceless. I wonder how I would look like when… No. Stop it. Shut up Natsume. I stood up as she approached me.

"Congratulations, doctor Sakura."

"Shut up Hyuuga, I'm tired. Let's pack our stuff and head home."

* * *

On the way home, she finally decided to let me drive. We weren't really talking much during the long drive till I broke off the silence.

"You know, what you did there, I never thought you were that amaz-"

"Slow down Hyuuga, you might fall in love with me." She said with a smug smile on her face

"I mean, for a seemingly dumb girl like you, who would have thought that you knew these kinds of things." She then suddenly had this changed look on her face.

"You know, I wanted to be a doctor, I had these dreams of curing helpless people, but they needed an heir. They needed someone to 'manage the family businesses'. I secretly went to study medicine, but it was unsuccessful because I was being eaten up by my conscience that I was not helping my family. So I took up business management, had my mba. Sometimes I just want to…"

I stopped the car, god knows where. I looked at her and saw her crying. I don't like seeing her like this I always knew her to be this strong and sometimes even emasculating woman. She was actually opening up to me. So yes, I did it. I kissed her. And to my surprise, she was actually, kissing back. It wasn't like the last time though, this time, it felt real and gentle. It feels so… so right.

"Natsume, stop." She said as she pushed me lightly.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to cheat on her with me."

"What?"

"I know that you're with someone else."

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: Mikan

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Advance Merry Christmas you guise! And since it's our break, I promise to make more chapters. Yayy. You know the drill. Flames/Reviews/Suggestions are highly appreciated.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

It's a brand new day, I mumbled to myself as I make my way to my closet wearing only my bathrobe, I looked at myself in the mirror while drying my hair.

Oh how I love my closet, because aside from it being big enough to fit all those clothes they buy me, it's filled with mirrors, because you know, every girl has their own super model dreams. As much as I'm embarrassed to say it, I like trying on clothes and walking them here as if I was a Victoria's Secret Angel or something. Wait, someone's coming in.

"Hyuuga, what are you doing he-"

Everything was so fast, one moment he was leaning behind me, the next minute he was already kissing my neck. The more I push him, the more he kisses me.

"What… uhh… are you… uhh… doing?"

"Drinking coffee. I thought you were smart, little girl." He whispered in my ear.

"Natsume, uhh… stop."

"Okay, baby, I wouldn't do anything." He said as he caught my right hand and led it upward, making me touch my thigh, then higher… higher… until it was on the tie of my robe. He then again led my hand into pulling my robe.

"See, this is all your doing. I'm not even telling you anything."

"Natsume…"

"Do you want this baby?"

"Yes."

"Then say it."

"Take me, Natsume."

"Gladly."

He made me face him, he took off my robe and threw it somewhere else.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you?" That was the last thing I heard from him, well aside from the thud he made when he laid me on the floor. _Oh. My. Goodness. _I can see everything well in the mirror and it's turning me on, _big time._

He first kissed my neck, then he went down to my chest area, not leaving any part behind. It was pure bliss. My hand was leading his head to where I want him to be, but then he pinned my hands down to the floor. Now, I can feel him going down to my stomach, then my…

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiinnnnggggg ggg_

I did not just have that nasty dream about Hyuuga _again. _What is happening to me? I never had these kinds of dreams before. Am I a pervert now? Should I be like checking the psychologist? Ugh. I hate these mind puzzles! So it's been like what? Days? Weeks? Since _that kiss _happened and we have been avoiding each other ever since. I don't know if it was because of that, or is it because of what I know about him.

_"You're with Luna Koizumi, former heiress of the Koizumi industries, you've been with her since you two were young, and you've been keeping it a secret from the media."_

_"How did you know all of this?"_

_"Well, if you can pull off that, I'm Natsume Hyuuga catch phrase, I'm Mikan Sakura." I laughed half-heartedly._

_"Sakura, I'm serious."_

_"I have a private investigator, before I get in to anything else, I check the backgrounds first."_

_"But that wasn't even announced to the public."_

_"Yeah, he's very good."_

_"Now what?"_

_"Now, we are going to go back home, and this thing between us, it never happened. We will continue with the plan, and after all of these mess, we will go back to our normal lives."_

So yes, we haven't spoken to each other since and I have had this dream, better call it nightmare, since then but I know that tonight will be different, since some of our common friends (Well, actually, for Hyuuga, it's _'friend'_ since Ruka is his only friend who by the way has been hitting on Hotaru, since the prehistoric era. That Hyuuga kid, he was never sociable, I guess.) will be treating us to go to the bar tonight.

* * *

Still no interaction with Hyuuga, as expected. So, I sat my ass down the bar while my friends get down and dirty on the dance floor. I was never the bar person, I dance a little, but I don't drink at all. I have these like low capacity for alcohols and the last time I got drunk, wasn't really a pretty picture. The only reason I went here is because I knew Hotaru wasn't one too, yet Ruka took her away from me. _Manbtch. _So I'm out here all alone, Hyuuga was on the other side of the room, and four _or more _girls were surrounding him like leeches. _Sluts. _He's almost a married man. Anyway, as I was drinking my juice, or as Anna called it, _drink for five year olds_, a guy approached me. I was hesitant at first but then, he introduced himself as a doctor. So yeah, I guess smart guys were always my type. He was actually kind of fun. We talked about a lot of things, and our conversation lasted so long, I had to go to the restroom because of the numerous juice I drank the whole night. Then somehow, as I walked out of the restroom, an annoying thing happened.

"Oh hi honey, you haven't introduced me to your friend." Natsume said as he wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh yeah, doc, I forgot to introduce you to my friend Natsume Hyuuga." I said putting his arm back to his side.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hyuuga, I'm doctor-"

"Yeah, I have no intentions remembering your name. So what have you and my fiancée talking about the whole night?"

"Oh wait, you're his fiancée? I'm sorry. I thought she was…"

"What's the matter doctor? Ashamed of hitting on an engaged woman?"

"He's just kidding, Natsume's actually gay, he does this all the time when he gets jealous of me. Would you excuse us for a second."

"Yeah. Sure."

* * *

"Hyuuga, what are you doing?"

"Me? What are you doing? You're engaged, you shouldn't be fooling around, what if someone sees you?"

"Me? Really Natsume? You get numerous girls hitting on you the whole night, and suddenly when you see me talking to a guy, you turn into this conservative monogamist? Look, we may be in this whole act or whatever you call this sht together, but you have no say into what I am going to do with my life. What? You're the jealous type now?"

"At least I was trying to push them away. I shoud've known that you were the flirt type. And god am I not jealous. Wow, you have the nerve to tell me that I'm jealous of you and him? I mean look at you, you look like a mess. People only dig you because you have a lot of money, but the minute your company falls down, which would probably happen, if you don't act right with this marriage crap, people will tell you how ugly, annoying and stupid you are. Maybe that's the reason why your own parents wanted you to marry me, because you have no worth to them so might as well, throw you away and make some money out of you. Wait, as a matter of fact, you are no worth to anyone at all."

I was having a hard time pulling my act together. I don't know why but what he said really stings, and I think he noticed that as well when he tried to pull my hand as I was about to walk away.

"Mikan."

"You know what Natsume, we'll see about that. I am not some hoe you pay just to obey your orders. I'm going back there because I'd rather talk to someone I barely know, than talk to someone like you."

"Hi doc, I was just about to…"

"She was about to tell you that she will go home now, with me, her _very straight_ fiancé. And I don't know if you're just too stupid to watch the news, but if you ever read newspapers, look for the name Natsume Hyuuga." He said as he pulled my hand. I think I just shouted a sorry for the doctor at the bar.

"Hyuuga, what is wrong with you!" I said as I try to find a way to escape his convertible.

"Stop it Mikan. STOP IT!" He shouted at me.

Tears began falling at my face. I hate it when my eyes betray me.

"I hate you. I don't understand why you're acting like this. A few days ago, I thought that we could really make this work but now you're acting like crap. And god do I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

"Look Mikan, what I said back there, I don't know what happened. I'm sorry. I really am. It's just because I have this bad temper and I'm not really good with sharing my stuff."

"I'm sorry what? You're not good with sharing your stuff? Is that even an apology? What? I'm your property now? I'm something you own? I didn't sign up for this. How many times do I have to tell you? YOU DON'T OWN ME! I may be married to you but you can never make me do anything you want."

"I know, I told you, I'm sorry. Tonight just got out of hand, I'll take you home."

As usual, Natsume driving me home was always unbearable. If only I had my car, I would've jumped out of the window the moment I got in. But then, life was always a constant struggle. And as if the silent treatment during the drive wasn't enough, reaching my house made everything worse.

"Mikan, I-"

"No, Natsume, you're right. My parents' company is everything to me. I do need to be whatever you want me to be, because I am the one, you're doing the favor. I'm sorry for the way I acted. It will never happen again. This marriage must happen. Have a safe trip, good night."

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. CHAPTER FIVE: Natsume

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

First off, I'm sorry that I haven't written anything in a while. I was being too lazy, I couldn't get my ass off the fcking bed. Anyway, second, thank you to **_fany, aurora0914, a, jar-of-ja, shil, A-DiDDy101, nix, OffBeatSerendipity and Guest_** (=))) for the reviews. I just wanted to show them some lovin' and make this chapter appear as if it was long. Which is not. Sorry about that, but like I said, I'm a lazy assed biotch. So yeah. You know the drill. Enjoy you guise. ;)

**CHAPTER FIVE**

My god Natsume, you little bastard! You shouldn't have done that. You little piece of sht.

As the days pass, I am starting to hate myself. Our wedding is getting nearer and nearer, yet here we are, acting as if we don't know each other. We don't even talk to each other in the office, even if we're working on a new project _together._

Tonight is our coveted bachelor and bachelorette party, which means, we won't see each other again and she will still continue hating my guts until our wedding which mind you will take place about less than a week from now.

I don't even understand why she still haven't forgiven me yet for what I said. Yes, maybe it did hurt, but I mean, I sent her flowers for the past weeks every day. _Every single day. _Do you even have any idea how much freshly picked flowers cost these days.

"Dude, just give her a call. You've been watching your phone for hours. I don't want to sit here all day watching you silently sob like a girl from chick flicks."

"That would've been easier if she answers or even returns my calls."

"What did you fought about anyway?"

Then all of a sudden a seemingly drunk and deranged Koko said:

"You know what; at first I really thought this Mikan and Natsume thing was a joke, until now. I mean, I haven't seen Natsume like this since Luna."

Everyone's eyes on the room turned to Koko. Good thing Ruka broke the room's silence.

"Well, tonight's your bachelor party, so you should stop thinking about that. In a few hours, you'll have the best time of your life.

_Oh Ruka. You're wrong. You're dead wrong._

_Ring Ring Ring_

"I thought the strippers will arrive here by 11? Why is it 30 minutes early?"

"There are going to be strippers? My, my, Nogi, you sure no handle a party."

"Well, what can I say." Ruka smiled proudly

"Coooommmee on in!" Koko shouted as he opened the door.

"Hotaru?" Ruka shouted

"Nogi, I need to speak to Hyuuga. It's important."

"What's happening? Isn't it Mikan's bridal shower today?"

"It is but she didn't come. We're really worried about her."

"So Mikan decided to bail on your party, what's the big whoop?" And up to this moment, I swear, if I wasn't in the right mind, I would've chopped his head an hour ago.

"Mikan was a bit off these days, and when we called to check on her an hour ago, her parents said she hasn't been home for two straight days already. Her parents thought she was with us. We've been looking for her everywhere, but we can't find her."

"All right, I'll look for her. You guys can stay here."

"But Natsume, what about the party? The strippers will be here any minut-" Koko was cut off when Ruka lightly hit his head.

"Oh, so, there will be strippers?" Asked Hotaru emotionlessly

"Yeah, Ruka planned it all." Now, that hit on the head, wasn't exactly as light as the first one.

"Hey, Imai. Are you coming?" I asked her, I don't need any of these right now.

"Yeah. I'd rather find her than stay here and ruin their party."

"Hey, I'm coming with! Wait up!" Ruka said running towards us.

So, I just told Ruka and Hotaru to go home, after all, they needed some rest, and Ruka kept bugging me to give them some time alone, which is what I did. Hours passed and still no sign of my "fiancée", I am losing hope on ever finding her. I hope she's not in danger. I hope she just found another idiotic way to be lost or whatever. I mean, well, I guess not finding her is a good thing right? I don't get to marry her. I get to live my life again, and maybe I get a second chance with Luna. Or whatever, god, what is wrong with me? Why is everything a mess? I drove and drove, until I find this beach where I can finally rest a bit because it has been like what, 14 hours, 16 hours since I started this manhunt thing for Sakura? Everything is driving me nuts.

Oh wait. Someone's calling me, maybe it's her.

"Mikan?"

"Really, Natsume? Mikan?"

"Sorry, I just haven't heard from you lately."

"Yeah, I know, turns out knowing the fact that I was being the mistress of the heir of Hyuuga companies who is about to marry another girl is a bit hard to digest."

"Luna."

"Sometimes, I just wished that you weren't a Hyuuga. How I wished everyday that I could love you, the way I used to back when I didn't know how businesses meddle with people's lives"

"Luna, you know that this is all for show right? I mean, at the end of the day, you and I we're-"

"We're meant for each other? Natsume, that line, it gets annoying. If we really are, why aren't you here with me right now?"

"It's just that, Mikan's gone missing"

"Mikan. Mikan. Mikan. First, her name was all over the news, now, even you? Natsume, I can't go through life like this. If you do love me, why don't you just leave her?"

"Luna, please understand, this is important for the company. It's just for a while."

"What? So I'll wait up for you in the dungeon while you get to play fairy tales with that woman. Natsume, I want to understand everything, but I can't. I really can't. Maybe we should stop this, whatever this thing going on between us. It's just no use."

"Luna, don't do this to me. I… I lo- love-"

I accidentally dropped my phone while I was talking to Luna, as I saw with my very eyes, my fiancée kissing another man. She turns her head and sees me.

"Natsume, let me explain. It's not what you think."

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**


End file.
